Misery
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was er denn nun mit mir vorhatte. Vielleicht würde er mich für einen Versuch brauchen, hatte ich gedacht. Doch ich war naiv gewesen. "Nummer IX ", sprach er mit seiner eisigen Stimme, "Wie schön, dass du hier bist ".
1. Chapter 1

Misery

Ich gehöre nun schon einige Monate der Organisation XIII an. Ich hatte gelernt, meine Waffe zu beschwören und sie zu nutzen. Ich war mit den einzelnen Mitgliedern bekannt gemacht worden. Einige hatte ich auf Anfang gruselig gefunden. Als ich das erste mal Xigbar, unserer Nummer II, gegenüberstand, war es mir eiskalt den Rücken heruntergelaufen. Er hatte viel Ausstrahlung und ich hatte bezweifelt, dass ich ihn jemals mögen könnte. Doch mit der Zeit lernte ich, dass er ein wirklich angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein kann. Anders war es hingegen bei Nummer VI. Er hatte mich von Anfang an nicht gemocht. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber er hat eine düstere Aura um sich, und ich würde mich ihm nicht nähern, wenn ich nicht unbedingt musste. Augenscheinlich duldete er nur eine Person in seinem Umfeld, und das war Nummer V. 

So hatte ich mir von jedem Mitglied einen Eindruck verschaffen können. Kurz nach mir trat noch ein Mitglied der Organisation bei. Sein Name ist Luxord, er ist die Nummer X. Anders als ich war er sofort von allen aufgenommen worden. Vermutlich liegt das daran, dass er schon um einiges älter und erfahrener ist. Es kümmert mich heute wenig, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Mir reichte es, dass ich mich ab und zu mit Xigbar über meine Missionen austauschen konnte, und dass die anderen mich nicht ständig ärgerten.

_So war es auch immer, bis zu einem gewissen Tag. Ich war gerade von einer Mission zurück gekommen, als ich Nummer IV, Vexen, über den Weg lief. Damals ahnte ich nicht, wozu es führen würde, als er mich bat, ihm in sein Labor zu folgen. Als ich dieses betreten hatte, hörte ich hinter mir ein Klicken. Anscheinend hatte er die Tür geschlossen. Ich wandte mich um. Ich wollte unbedingt wissen, was er denn nun mit mir vorhatte. Vielleicht würde er mich für einen Versuch brauchen, hatte ich gedacht. Doch ich war naiv gewesen. "Nummer IX~", sprach er mit seiner eisigen Stimme, "Wie schön, dass du hier bist~". Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei mir, blickte mir genau in die Augen. _

Ich frage mich, warum ich gerade jetzt daran zurückdenke. Ich liege in meinem Bett, in meinem leeren Zimmer, und starre an die Decke. Erneut steigen mir Tränen in die Augen. Eigentlich sollte ein Niemand nicht weinen können, doch bei mir ist es anders. Ich weiß nicht woran es liegt, aber ich kann fühlen. Ich denke nicht, dass einer der anderen soetwas kann. Sonst wären sie nie so gewesen. Sonst hätten sie mich nie so behandelt. Keiner von ihnen. Erneut schließe ich die Augen, versuche die Gedanken zu verdrängen, doch die Erinnerungen spielen sich erneut vor meinem Auge ab, als würden sie gerade erst gemacht werden.

_Bald darauf spührte ich seine Hand, die genauso kalt war wie seine Stimme, auf meiner Wange. Ich wollte einen Schritt zurück gehen, doch er hielt mich mit seiner anderen Hand fest. Sein Griff war wie aus Stahl. Für einen Augenblick fragte ich mich, woher er dieser Kraft nahm, wo er doch sonst so mager aussah. Doch war ich mir bewusst, dass vieles hier nicht so war, wie es Anfangs aussah. Er zog seine Hand zurück, ließ mich allerdings nicht los. "Folg mir", befiel er. Ich wollte nicht mit ihm gehen. Ich konnte ahnen, dass er nichts gutes vorhat. Ja, ich war mir sogar sicher. Doch als seine eisigen Finger meinen Arm fester drückten, blieb mir nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Er führte mich zu seinem Labortisch, welcher erschreckend leer war. Die letzten Reste, die sich noch auf dem Tisch befanden, legte er beiseite, bevor er mir mit einer Hand andeutete, mich dort hinaufzusetzen, während er mich mit der anderen schon in Richtung Tisch schob.__  
_

_Kurz darauf befand ich mich schon, mehr liegend als sitzend, auf dem Tisch. Mein Fehler war es, meine Hände abzustützen. Denn nur kurze Augenblicke später waren diese auf dem Tisch festgefroren. Das war wohl sein Plan gewesen, denn nun ließ er meinen Arm los. "Ich möchte etwas mit dir ausprobieren~", flüsterte er. "Und ich rate dir, dass das unser Geheimnis bleibt!" Seine Stimme war lauter geworden. Er wirkte einschüchternd auf mich. _

Ich hab seinen Befehl eingehalten, schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ich hab mich von ihm kommandieren lassen. Sein Verhalten hat keine Konsequenzen. Dessen bin ich mir sicher.

_Meine Arme wurden langsam schwach. Ich stützte mich auf diese, doch bewegen konnte ich sie nicht. Meine Finger waren erschreckend kalt und langsam verlor ich das Gefühl in ihnen. Ich nickte eingeschüchtert, was ihn zu einem Grinsen brachte. Ich hatte dieses Grinsen noch nie bei ihm gesehen. Er war niemand, der oft irgendeine Art "Gefühlsregung" zeigte. Nicht, dass Niemande Gefühle haben konnten. Eigentlich war es sogar das erste mal, dass ich so etwas bei ihm sah. Das war jedoch keines Falls positiv. So in meine Gedanken vertieft, merkte ich erst nicht, wie er begann, meine Beine ebenfalls auf dem Tisch abzustellen. Somit befand ich mich bald, mit etwas Nachdruck seinerseits, auf dem Tisch liegend. Ich wollte aufspringen. Meine Hände waren sowieso schon taub, also würden sie auch nicht schmerzen. Ich hätte weglaufen sollen, als ich noch die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte. Doch ich war nicht weggelaufen.__  
_

_Ich spührte, wie die Kälte durch meine Kutte drang und mich bald schon an den Tisch fesselte. Selbst wenn ich es gewollt hätte, war es nun zu spät zum weglaufen. Ich konnte meinen Körper nicht mehr rühren, zu kalt war dieser. Vexen wusste mit seinem Element umzugehen, stellte ich fest. Und mit einem Mal machte sich die Angst in mir breit. Ich fühlte sie von jedem Zentimeter meines Körpers aus weiter in meinen Kopf kriechen. Schreien, schoss es mir durch diesen, doch ich konnte nicht. Selbst meine Stimmbänder waren durch seine Kraft eingefroren. Wieso tat er das mit mir?__  
_

_"Ich will dir nicht wehtun, Demyx~", sagte er zu mir, doch ich glaubte ihm nicht. Wozu sonst würde er mich hier gefangen nehmen? Von Anfang an war ich nicht besonders beliebt gewesen, das wusste ich, doch warum war er zu mir so grausam? Das nächste, was ich spührte, war, wie er langsam meine Kutte öffnete. Als er sie vollständig geöffnet hatte, zog er mit einer Vorsicht, die ich nicht erwartete, meine Arme aus den Ärmeln. Sie waren schon beinahe taub, daher konnte ich mich auch dagegen nicht wehren. Ich spührte, wie mein Körper langsam zu zittern begann. Er kam mit diesen niedrigen Temperaturen nicht zurecht. "Ich werde nur etwas an die Ausprobieren~ Es ist nur ein Test..~", flüsterte mir seine widerliche Stimme ins Ohr. Kurz darauf wurde ich dann auch meines Shirts entledigt. Ab dem Moment erwartete ich, dass Vexen etwas mit mir tun würde, was dafür sorgte, dass sich mein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenzog.__  
_

_Doch anstatt mir, wie ich es erwartete, auch meine Hose auszuziehen, verschwand er vom Tisch. Ich konnte meinen Kopf nicht drehen, um ihm mit meinem Blick zu folgen, also konnte ich nur abwarten. Er ließ mich nicht lange warten. Schon bald kam er mit einer Spritze zurück, die mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit gefüllt war._

Jetzt, wo ich daran zurückdenke, wäre es mir lieber gewesen, er hätte mich einfach ausgezogen und mit mir geschlafen.

_Er hielt die Spritze vor mein Gesicht und grinste mich an. "Das ist ein Mittel, dass ich entwichelt habe. Der Superior stellt mir keine Herzlosen zur Verfügung, um es zu testen, also werde ich es an einem seiner Mitglieder ausprobieren. Er ist selbst Schuld." Ich hörte seine Worte von weit weg. Solangsam hatte ich das Gefühl, dass die Kälte mich ohnmächtig werden lässt. Doch ich rief mir die Bedeutung der Worte genauer ins Gedächnis. Er wollte einen Versuch mit mir machen. Er wollte etwas an mir testen, das vorher nicht getestet wurde. Ich begann, mir gut zuzureden. Vexen war eines der klügsten Mitglieder, versuchte ich mir klarzumachen. Es würde sicher alles gutgehen, flüsterte mir das letzte bisschen Mut in meinem Kopf zu.__  
_

_Ich spührte einen Stich an meinen Arm, und wie Flüssigkeit in diesen eindrang. Die ersten Sekunden passierte nichts. Ich starrte abwartend an die Decke, bis plötzlich riesige Schmerzen in meinem Arm auftraten. Es fühlte sich an, als würde er von innen heraus verbrennen. Und jemehr sich die Flüssigkeit verbreitete, breitete sich auch der Schmerz aus. Tränen schossen in meine Augen, welche ich vor Schmerz bereits zukneifen musste. Selbst ein erstickter Schrei wich über meine Lippen. Hatte ich vorher noch keinen Ton herausbringen können, wollte ich jetzt am liebsten alles aus mir herausschreien.__  
_

_Vexen neben mir lachte. Er lachte mit seiner kalten, gehässigen Lache. Er hatte das geplant. Er hatte genau das geplant. Mein Körper begann unter der Erkenntnis noch mehr zu zittern. Alles schmerzte, jeder Knochen, jeder Zentimeter. Ich wollte nurnoch, dass es aufhört. Es sollte aufhören zu brennen, zu schmerzen. Ich hörte nicht, wie er sich erneut vom Tisch entfernte und auch nicht, wie er bald darauf mit einer anderen Spritze zurückkam. Vorsichtig spritzte er mir eine andere Flüssigkeit. Und bald darauf begannen die Schmerzen zu verschwinden, ebenso wie die Kälte, die mich an den Tisch gefesselt hatte. Ich zog sofort meine Arme und Beine an meinen Körper, musste mich noch von den Schmerzen erholen._

Genau das tu ich in diesem Moment auch. Ich ziehe meine Beine an meinen Körper, schließe meine Arme darum. Stumme Tränen fließen über meine Wangen.

_Erst als ich mich einige Minuten erholt hatte, wurde ich am Arm gefasst. Ohne dass ich mich darauf vorbereiten konnte, wurde ich vom Tisch gezogen. Meine Beine konnten mich in diesem Moment noch nicht halten und ich fiel zu Boden. Eingeschüchtert blickte ich hinauf zu Vexen, welcher mich ansah. Sein Blick war zufrieden, auch das hatte er gewollt. Er hatte gewollt, dass ich hinfalle. "Bedank dich~", zischte er. Meine Augen weiteten sich. Als ich meine Stimme wiedergefunden hatte, schrie ich ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an: "WOFÜR? Dafür, dass du mir sowas antust?". Das war nicht das, was er hören wollte. Ich hatte es vorher gewusst.__  
_

_Er fasste mich in den Haaren, sorgte dafür, dass ich ihn weiterhin ansah. "Dafür, dass ich dich von den Schmerzen erlöst habe~", sagte er mir ins Gesicht, mit einer Überzeugung in der Stimme, die keine Zweifel daran ließen, dass er Dank verdient hatte. Doch ich wollte mich nicht bedanken. Mit all meiner Kraft kämpfte ich mich auf die Beine. Doch mit einer Ohrfeige wurde ich wieder auf den Boden befördert. Auch ein weiter Versuch, mich auf die Beine zu bekommen, scheiterte. Und so sah __ich ein, dass es nur eine Möglichkeit geben würde, aus dieser Situation herauszukommen. Ich senkte meinen Blick, wollte ich ihm nicht auchnoch die Genugtuung geben, mich dabei ansehen zu können. "Danke~", flüsterte ich mit brüchiger Stimme.__  
_

_Das stellte ihn anscheinend zufrieden, denn er warf mir meine Kutte hin und wandte sich ab. Ohne noch ein Wort zu sagen, verließ er das Labor in ein Hinterzimmer. Vorsichtig stand ich auf und zog mir meine Kutte über. Das Shirt hatte ich in dem Moment vergessen, ich wollte nurnoch weg. Ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken, verließ ich das Labor. Ich hoffte in diesem Moment nichts mehr, als nie wieder dorthin zu müssen. _

Vorsichtig wische ich mir über die Augen. Ein Niemand hat nicht das Recht zu weinen. Fühlen können wir doch sowieso nicht. Keiner von ihnen kann das. Ich möchte in diesem Moment nicht weiter nachdenken. Ich schließe meine Augen, hoffe dass ich schlafen kann. Und kurz darauf sinke ich auch schon in den Schlaf. Doch auch im Traum werde ich von Erinnerungen heimgesucht. Es war so viel passiert, was nicht hätte passieren dürfen.

_Ich war Vexen nie wieder in sein Labor gefolgt. Und außerhalb diesem hatte er keinerlei Macht über mich. Alles, was passiert war, hatte mich ziemlich belastet, doch mit der Zeit konnte ich es verdrängen. Wer hätte auch geahnt, dass er nicht der einzige in der Organisation war, der soetwas mit mir tun würde? Mein wahrer Alptraum kam erst viel später zu uns. Als ich ihn das erste mal sah, hielt ich ihn für sympathisch. Er war einer der wenigen Mitglieder, dir mir auf Anhieb freundlich erschienen. Seine rosanen Haare ließen ihn unschuldig wirken, was jedoch seiner großen Statur widersprach. Ich wollte ihn näher kennenlernen, vielleicht würde ich in ihm einen Freund finden.__  
_

_Zuerst ließ ich ihn sich eingewöhnen. Er bekam die selben Dinge beigebracht wie ich. Und auch er, genau wie ich, wurde nicht sofort akzeptiert. Dort sah ich meine Chance, auf ihn zuzugehen. Eines Abends fing ich ihn auf dem Weg aus der Küche ab. Ich versuchte ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln, was auch wunderbar klappte. Er erzählte mir von seiner Vorliebe für Blumen, und dass er von Xemnas ein Gewächshaus bekommen hatte. Das alles hatte mich neugierig gemacht, und als er mir anbot, dass er mir die Blumen doch einmal zeigen könne, stimmte ich zu. Jeder, mit gesundem Verstand, wäre nach der Sache mit Vexen misstrauisch gewesen. Doch naiv und gutgläubig wie ich immernoch war, folgte ich ihm ins Gewächshaus.__  
_

_Die Blumen, die er dort züchtete, waren von unglaublicher Schönheit. Fasziniert blickte ich mich um. "Gefällt dir, was du siehst?", fragte er mich leise. Er stand hinter mir, ich konnte nichts von allem sehen, was er tat. Ich konnte nur nicken. Ich konnte ja nicht erahnen, dass er nicht von den Blumen sprach. Langsam trat er näher an mich heran, ich konnte es spühren, doch ich dachte mir nichts dabei. Erst als er seine Arme um mich legte, reagierte ich etwas verwundert. Doch das erste mal, seit Monaten, Nähe zu spühren, war nicht unangenehm. Also lehnte ich mich etwas in die Berührung. Ich lehnte meinen Kopf vorsichtig an seine Brust. Und plötzlich konnte ich nackte Haut an meinem Nacken fühlen. Ich schreckte zusammen. Eilig wandte ich mich aus der Umarmung und drehte mich zu ihm um.__  
_

_Was ich sah, verschlug mir den Atem. Marluxia stand vor mir, vollkommen nackt. Einladend hielt er mir eine Hand hin, lächelte mich verführerisch an. "Komm doch wieder zu mir, Demyx", sagte er in __einem aufreizenden Ton, doch ich wollte seine Hand nicht ergreifen. In mir kam die selbe Angst hoch, wie sie es bei Vexen getan hatte. Wie konnte ich so dumm sein, und 2 mal in die selbe Falle tappen? Ich ging noch einen Schritt zurück, spührte, wie sich mein Magen immer mehr zusammenzog. Marluxia ließ seine Hand sinken, doch sein Blick bliebt der selbe. Schnellen Schrittes ging er auf mich zu. Und ebenso schnell drehte ich mich weg und begann vor ihm wegzulaufen. Doch als ich an der Tür des Gewächshauses ankam, stellte ich mit Schrecken fest, dass diese Verriegelt war. Somit drehte ich mich wieder herum, so dass ich nun mit dem Rücken zur Tür stand. Und schon bald befand sich der Rosahaarige wieder vor mir. "Aber Demy.. Du willst mich doch nicht etwa abweisen?", flüsterte er, während er immer näher kam. Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er seine Hände neben meinem Gesicht abgestützt und befand sich nurnoch Millimeter von mir entfernt. Ich schloss meine Augen.__  
_

_Ich wollte ihn nicht ansehen. So wunderschön er kurz zuvor noch für mich gewesen war, so abstoßend wirkte er nun auf mich. Als ich seine Lippen auf meinen spührte, kniff ich meine Augen fester zusammen und presste meine Lippen gegeneinander. Ich wollte das nicht. Ich wollte ihn nicht spühren, nirgendwo. Ich spührte die Tränen in mir hinaufsteigen, wie ein erdrückendes Gefühl sich auf meine Brust legte. Als ich versuchte, ihn wegzustoßen, reagierte er nur aggressiv. Er legte mir eine Hand an den Hals und zischte mir Dinge ins Ohr, die ich nicht richtig verstand. Doch er wusste, wie man andere einschüchtert. Als er meine Kutte öffnete, hatte ich das Gefühl, ich erlebe ein Dejavu. Gedanklich fand ich mich wieder auf Vexen's Tisch vor. Wie er mir Schmerzen zufügt. Und so stellte ich mich darauf ein, auch nun nichts anderes zu erfahren, als Schmerzen.__  
_

_Ohne, dass ich mich wehrte, konnte er mir die Kutte abstreifen. Als seine Hände unter mein Shirt fuhren, zog ich meinen Bauch und auch die Luft ein. Erneut versuchte ich ihn von mir zu stoßen, doch wieder hatte ich keinen Erfolg. Er war zu stark. So wurde mir mein Shirt über den Kopf gezogen. Angewidert schloss ich die Augen, als er mit seiner Hand gierig über meinen Bauch fuhr. Es ekelte mich an, wie er mich anfasste, wie er versuchte mich sein Eigen zu machen. Doch noch mehr ekelte mich mein eigener Körper an, der auf seine Berührungen reagierte.__  
_

_So oft mein Kopf auch "Nein" schrie, kein Wort verließ meine Lippen. Ich wusste nicht, wie er das hinbekam, doch er konnte mir auch meine Hose abstreifen. So stand ich, nur in Shorts gekleidet, vor ihm und war seinem Blick ausgeliefert. Und das erste Mal, seit er begonnen hatte, öffnete ich meine Augen. Mein Blick war verletzt. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. Er hatte schon längst von meinen Lippen abgelassen, doch er hatte angefangen, sich an meinem Hals zuschaffen zu machen. Seine Küsse waren nicht zärtlich. Sie spiegelten nur das Verlangen wieder, dass er hatte. Er wollte es nicht schön für mich machen, er wollte sich nur selbst erleichtern, und das war mir bewusst. Das war es wohl auch, was alles noch schlimmer gemacht hatte.__  
_

_Ab einem gewissen Punkt hatte sich mein Verstand ausgeklinkt. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es vielleicht nicht so schlimm werden würde, wenn ich nicht darüber nachdenke, was er tut. Warum er das tut. Immerhin begehrt er mich, möchte mit mir schlafen. Monate lang hatte ich keinerlei Zuneigung erfahren, also wer würde es mir verübeln, wenn ich versuchte, das alles etwas zu genießen? Ich schloss meine Augen erneut, versuchte, die Küsse die ich an meinem Hals und meiner Brust spührte, zu genießen. Ich stellte mir vor, dass es ihm um mich geht, und dass das alles schon in Ordnung ging. Bald schon wurde ich meiner Shorts entledigt und stand nackt vor ihm. Ich konnte sein Grinsen spühren. "Dreh dich um", hörte ich plötzlich seine Stimme. Und das war der Moment, in dem sich __mein Gehirn wieder einschaltete.__  
_

_Er wollte also wirklich mit mir schlafen. Ich begann mich zu wehren, wie schon vorher. Doch dieses mal war ich enthusiastischer. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall mit ihm schlafen. Ich wollte auf keinen Fall mein erstes Mal mit ihm haben. Doch alles Wehren brachte nichts. "Wenn du es nicht freiwillig tust~", hauchte er mir ins Ohr, bevor ich grob umgedreht wurde. Meine beiden Hände erfasste er schnell und hielt sie dann über meinen Kopf, sein Griff so eisern, wie es der von Vexen einst gewesen war. Leise begann ich zu wimmern, doch das hielt ihn von nichts ab. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, drang er in mich ein. Ein stechender Schmerz durchdrang mich, welcher beinahe so stark war, wie der von Vexen's Flüssigkeit. Ich riss meine Augen auf, welche sich sofort mit Tränen füllten. Mein Wimmern wurde schnell lauter und bald zu einem schreien, als er begann, sich zu bewegen. Marluxia ließ mir keine Zeit, mich an das Gefühl zu gewöhnen. Er bewegte sich schnell und fest, ohne einen wirklichen Rythmus zu finden. Mein Körper erzitterte unter seinen Bewegungen, mein Schreien wurde langsam immer lauter. Mir wurde übel, ob nun von den Schmerzen oder von dem, was er tat, war mir nicht klar.__  
_

_"Hör auf..", begann ich, ihn anzubetteln. "Bitte.. bitte hör auf.." Meine Stimme war brüchig. Auch wenn er nicht sehen konnte, dass ich verzweifelt war, er musste es hören. "Ich.. flehe dich an", versuchte ich es weiter, doch als Reaktion bewegte er sich nur schneller. "B-Bitte.. hör auf.. Ma..arluxia..", brachte ich abgehackt hervor. Doch nach einigen weiteren Versuchen erwartete ich keine Reaktion mehr. Es würde keine von ihm kommen. Er brauchte noch einige weitere Stöße, dann war alles auch schon vorbei. Ich fühlte, wie er seinen Orgasmus erreichte. Das Gefühl der Übelkeit wurde durch seinen erregten Schrei noch erhöht, doch als ich seine Worte realisierte, schien etwas in mir zu zerbrechen. Er hatte Vexen's Namen gestöhnt.__  
_

_Ich spührte noch, wie er sich aus mir zurückzog und mich losließ. Sofort sank ich auf die Knie. Ich konnte nicht anders als weinen. Marluxia sagte mir noch, dass ich gehen könnte, bevor er seine Sachen nahm und sich in den hinteren Teil seines Gartens zurückzog. Doch ich wollte nicht gehen. Ich wollte in diesem Moment garnichts mehr. Ich weinte so bitterlich, wie ich es als Mensch vorher niemals getan hatte. Alles in mir schmerzte. Nichtmal die Schmerzen, die von meinem Unterleib ausgingen, nahm ich wahr. Erst Minuten später fand ich langsam meine Kraft wieder. Vorsichtig zog ich mich an, immernoch weinend, und verließ das Gewächshaus. Marluxia musste die Tür geöffnet haben, selbst das hatte ich nicht wahrgenommen. Als ich so über die Gänge wanderte, hoffte ich nur, niemandem zu begegnen. _

Ich schrecke aus meinem Traum hoch. Ich spühre die Tränen auf meinen Wangen. Vorsichtig wische ich sie weg und setze mich auf. Es ist erst etwa 1 Woche her, dass das passiert ist. Natürlich habe ich es noch nicht verarbeitet, dass hätte niemand. Doch anvertrauen kann ich mich auch niemandem, habe ich das Gefühl. Ein Klopfen an der Tür lässt mich aufschrecken. Wer würde so spät am Abend noch zu mir kommen? Die Angst, dass es Marluxia oder Vexen sein könnten, lässt mich erstarren. Ich möchte die Tür nicht öffnen. "Nummer IX", dringt es durch die Tür. Ich erkenne die Stimme sofort. Sie gehört Xemnas, der Nummer I. Ich weiß, dass ich niemandem mehr vertrauen sollte, und doch stehe ich auf und gehe auf die Tür zu. "Was gibt es, Sir?", flüstere ich. Meine Stimme muss immernoch etwas brüchig klingen. Innerlich zwinge ich mich zur Ruhe. "Ich muss mit dir reden~", sagt er bestimmt, "Also öffne die Tür." Ich folge seinem Befehl.

Er scheint durch meinen Anblick erschreckt, denn zuerst sagt er nichts. Ich fahre mir einmal über die Wange und spühre Tränen an meinen Fingern. Ich hab nicht bemerkt, dass ich wieder angefangen habe, zu weinen. Vermutlich war es die Angst, die mir die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hat. "Du.. hast geweint", stellt er fest, doch ich sage nichts dazu. Es ist ja offensichtlich, dass es so ist. Ich blicke ihn nur abwartend an. Was er wohl von mir will? Ich versuche die Angst, die aufkommt, zu unterdrücken. Erneut. Und es klappt merkwürdiger Weise, als er mich mit seinen orangefarbenden Augen anblickt. Sein Blick hat auf mich nichts Angsteinflößendes mehr. "Es geht um etwas, worum ich dich bitten möchte, Nummer IX", beginnt er. "Nummer IV braucht Hilfe bei einem Versuch. Er hat mich gebeten, dich ihm zur Verfügung zu stellen". Bei jedem Wort, das er sagt, zieht sich mein Magen fester zusammen. Die erneut aufkommenden Tränen unterdrücke ich erfolgreich. "Sir...", beginne ich. Meine Stimme zittert gefährlich und ich habe das Gefühl, weinen zu müssen. "K-Kann das nicht jemand anderes.. übernehmen?" Mein Blick ist hoffnungsvoll, doch er schüttelt den Kopf.

Alle meine Hoffnungen zerbrechen, als er erneut beginnt, zu sprechen: "Er hat nach dir verlangt~ Vermutlich braucht er deine Fähigkeit dafür~". Ich kann mir genau vorstellen, wie sehr er innerlich gelacht hat, als er Xemnas darum gebeten hat, mich zu schicken. Er wird mir wieder wehtun. Er wird mich wieder quälen. In mir schreien die Stimmen, dass ich widersprechen muss. Dass ich endlich darüber reden muss. Doch ich tu es nicht. Ich blicke nun direkt in die Augen des Mannes vor mir. Und er blickt zurück. Ich denke, in seinen Augen so etwas wie Freundlichkeit zu erkennen. Ernstgemeinte Freundlichkeit. Doch darauf ansprechen tu ich ihn nicht. "Kann ich sie etwas fragen, Sir?", beginne ich leise. Er nickt. Ich denke darüber nach, wie ich das, was ich sagen möchte, verpacken kann. "Ich.. habe die letzten beiden Missionen nicht geschafft.. Warum behalten sie mich hier?", frage ich ihn dann. Die beiden Missionen waren nach den beiden Vorkommnissen mit IV und XI gewesen. Ich hatte mich nicht konzentrieren können. Und auch die Missionen davor hatte ich nicht gerade gut gemeistert. Zwar hatte ich das Ziel immer erreicht, aber entweder war ich danach für mehrere Tage unbrauchbar oder ich hatte das Zeitlimit überschritten.

Ich weiß nicht, warum ich ihn das gerade jetzt frage. Vielleicht hoffe ich, etwas von der Freundlichkeit in seinen Augen zu hören zu bekommen. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach nur ein Masochist. Ich kann ihm ansehen, dass er nachdenken muss. Da fällt mir etwas ein, was ich noch garnicht bedacht habe. Was ist, wenn er mit den anderen unter einer Decke steckt? Erschrocken weiten sich meine Augen ein wenig, was ihn verwundert zurückblicken lässt, doch das ignoriere ich. Ich sehe, wie er vor mir eine Hand hebt. Vermutlich möchte er mich beruhigen, doch sofort gehe ich einen Schritt zurück. Als er das sieht, lässt er die Hand wieder sinken.

Dieses Mal werde ich nicht so blauäugig sind. Und doch möchte ich immernoch seine Antwort hören. Also blicke ich ihn abwartend an. Und er antwortet tatsächlich. "Du kannst dich wie ein Mensch benehmen, Demyx~ Du bist bewundernswert, genau deswegen~ Du bist vielleicht nicht.. körperlich.. der stärkste, aber ich denke, dass du uns trotzdem weiterbringen kannst~ Ich selbst schätze dich sehr." Jedes der Worte nimmt meine verletzte Seele dankend auf, und doch sind die Zweifel immernoch in mir. "Du kannst fröhlich sein. Du machst Musik. Du bist so menschlich, so verdammt stark, hier nicht den Mut zu verlieren~", spricht er weiter. Er kann doch nicht ahnen, wie falsch er mit all dem liegt. Natürlich wirke ich fröhlich, wenn ich über die Gänge gehe. Natürlich benehme ich mich unauffällig, wenn ich beim Essen Nummer IV oder Nummer XI gegenüber sitze. Natürlich schlucke ich alles herunter.

"Seit dem ersten Tag begehre ich dich, Demyx~", sagt er zu mir, ohne es böse zu meinen. Und doch dreht er damit bei mir einen Schalter um. Ich bekomme mit einem Mal Angst vor diesen freundlichen Augen. Vor dieser beruhigenden Stimme. Vor diesen Worten, welche meiner Seele eben noch gut getan haben und sie nun zutiefst verletzen. "G-Geh bitte..", bringe ich unter Angst hervor. Innerlich bete ich, dass er meinen Worten folge leistet, auch wenn die Hoffung darauf unnütz scheint. Ich rechne nicht damit, dass er es wirklich tut. Er blickt mich noch einmal an, dann verlässt er mein Zimmer und schließt die Tür hinter sich.

Noch nie ist mir solch ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen. Ich spühre die Erleichterung, muss mich erst einmal setzen. Die ganze Situation war zu viel für mich gewesen. Erneut lege ich mich ins Bett. Es ist schon spät, ich werde noch einige Stunden schlafen müssen. Und doch komme ich nicht zum schlaf, denn es lässt mir keine Ruhe, dass er seine Worte vielleicht so gemeint haben könnte, wie er sie gesagt hat. Immerhin ist er weder Vexen, noch Marluxia. Und die anderen Mitglieder scheinen ihm zu vertrauen. Mit diesen Gedanken schlafe ich ein, in einen ruhigen, dieses mal traumlosen, Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen erwache ich früh. Ich habe gut geschlafen, und bin das erste mal seit langem wirklich ausgeschlafen. Ich möchte mir nicht eingestehen, dass das an den beruhigenden Worten vom Vorabend gelegen haben könnte. Diese Erkenntnis würde nur dazu führen, dass ich noch mehr verletzt werde. Und das möchte ich vermeiden.

Nachdem ich mich fertig gemacht habe, mach ich mich auf den Weg zur Küche. Wir essen morgens nie alle zusammen, also nehme ich mir nur ein Brötchen und verschwinde wieder, als mir einfällt, was meine Aufgabe für heute ist. Der Appetit vergeht mir sofort. Ich entsorge das Brötchen direkt, als ich mein Zimmer betrete. Ich will nicht zu Vexen. Ich will nicht wieder leiden. Ich weiß doch genau, dass es so kommt. Und doch füge ich mich meinem Schicksal. Nachdem ich 15 Minuten vergebens versucht habe, mich zu beruhigen, mache ich mich auf den Weg zu Vexen's Labor. Natürlich öffnet er mir sofort die Tür. Er hat mich erwartet, niemand anderen sonst. Davon gehe ich zumindest aus. Er führt mich in sein Büro.

Ich erzitter einmal, unter der Erkenntnis, dass mein gesamtes Unheil hier angefangen hat. Nachdem er die Tür verriegelt hat, geht er auf mich zu. Sein Blick ist wütend. Ich weiß nicht, womit ich ihn so sauer gemacht hab, doch sein Blick sieht anklagend aus. "Du hast mit Nummer XI geschlafen", spricht er mich anklagend an. Ich frage mich sofort, wie er davon wissen kann. "Er hat es mir erzählt~ Du hast ihn angebaggert, du hast ihn dazu verleitet~", spricht er weiter. Meine Augen weiten sich. "Er lügt!", sage ich laut, doch dafür bekomme ich nur eine Ohrfeige. "Wage es nicht, sowas zu behaupten. Du wirst deine Strafe dafür bekommen." Diese Worte lassen wieder die Angst in mir hochkommen. Ich will keine Strafe. Ich habe doch garnichts getan. Doch etwas in mir sagt, dass es nur schlimmer wird, wenn ich ihm widerspreche.

Und so bricht er mich erneut. Er führt mich zu seinem Tisch, ich habe keine Chance zu flüchten. Und so versuche ich, es möglichst schnell hinter mich zu bekommen. Ich wehre mich nicht. Ich weiß, dass es nichts bringen würde, mich zu wehren. Wider erwarten werde ich dieses mal nicht auf den Tisch gesetzt. Er lässt mich mit dem Gesicht zum Tisch stehen, die Hände auf der Tischplatte. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er machen wird, doch die Angst in mir steigt stetig an. "Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass niemand dich mehr haben will~", flüstert er mir ins Ohr, während ich fühle, wie die Kälte und die Taubheit erneut in meine Hände eindringen. Weglaufen wäre also ab diesem Moment selbst mit offener Tür nicht mehr möglich.

Ich höre es leise hinter mir klimpern. Das nächste, was ich fühle, sind kalte Finger, die mich meiner Kutte und meines Shirts erleichtern. Ich schließe meine Augen, warte was passiert. Ich höre leise, wie etwas in Flüssigkeit getaucht wird, dann erneut klimpern. Er tritt wieder hinter mich, ich kann die Kälte die von ihm ausgeht, genau fühlen. Mit einem Mal habe spühre ich einen Schnitt in meinem Rücken. Zuerst ist es ein leichter Schmerz, wie wenn man sich an Papier schneidet. Doch schnell beginnt die Stelle zu brennen. So sehr, wie es beim ersten Mal gebrannt hat, nur dass sich die Schmerzen dieses mal nicht verbreiten. Ich zische vor Schmerz. Bald darauf folgen weitere Schnitte, immer mehr, bis ich das Gefühl habe, mein gesamter Rücken schmerzt. "Nun wird dich niemand mehr schön finden.. oder sich von dir einwickeln lassen~", spricht er wütend, bevor er mich umdreht. Er hat sich nicht die Mühe gemacht, meine Hände vorher von der Tischplatte zu lösen, was dazu führt, dass sie schmerzvoll an einige Stellen aufreissen. Ich muss ihm nun ins Gesicht blicken. Er sieht wütend aus, während mein Blick verzweifelt ist. Ich hoffe, dass er mich nun gehen lässt. Und mein Hoffen wird erhört. Er lässt sein Skalpell auf das Tablett sinken und grinst gehässig. "Sie werden nicht wieder verschwinden~", sagte er noch, bevor er sich abwendet. "Und jetzt verschwinde~".

Noch nie bin ich jemandes Befehl lieber gefolgt. Ich kann genau fühlen, dass mein Rücken blutet, deswegen ziehe ich nur meine Kutte über und laufe zur Tür. Er hat sie entriegelt, und ich kann das so verhasste Labor endlich verlassen. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Zimmer laufe ich plötzlich jemandem über den Weg. Ich hoffe inständig, dass es nicht Marluxia ist, dem ich hier begegne. Und ich habe Glück. Allerdings ist der Niemand, der vor mir steht, nicht unbedingt besser. Es ist niemand geringeres als Xemnas. Als er mich erneut so aufgewühlt sieht, befielt er mir, ihm in sein Büro zu folgen. Ich möchte mich weigern, aber er lässt mich nicht. Und so beuge ich mich erneut meinem Schicksal und folge ihm in sein Büro. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht bemerkt, dass ich blute. Oder dass ich anderweitig verletzt bin.

Doch dieses Mal werde ich enttäuscht. Denn einige kleine Tropfen von Blut fallen auf den Boden, welche er sofort bemerkt. "Was ist passiert?", fragt er aufgeregt, und kommt auf mich zu. Vor Schreck hebe ich beide Arme vor meinen Körper. Er wird mir auch wehtun. Er wird mich auch nur benutzen. Also schreie ich ihn an: "Komm nicht näher!" Sofort verharrt er in seiner Position. "Was.. ist mit dir los, Demyx?", fragt er nun mehr besorgt als vorher. Im Allgemeinen gehe ich davon aus, ihn noch nie so aufgewühlt gesehen zu haben. "G-Geh wieder auf einen Platz", sage ich bestimmt zu ihm, und zu meiner Überraschung folgt er meiner Aufforderung. Er setzt sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Ich bleibe ihm gegenüber, vor dem Schreibtisch, stehen. "Setz dich doch auch~", bietet er mir an. Seine Stimme ist beruhigend. Doch ich kann mich nicht beruhigen. Er will mir auch wehtun. Jeder hier will mir nur wehtun. "Nein.", lehne ich sein Angebot ab.

"Erklär mir doch wenigstens, was mit dir los ist! Du blutest!", sagt er, wobei seine Stimme ehr flehend klingt. Vielleicht macht er sich wirklich Sorgen? Doch das ist mir in dem Moment egal. Auch dass ich blute, ist mir egal. "Lass uns.. ein Spiel spielen~", sag ich zu ihm, und sehe, wie verwundert er darüber ist. "Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit für-", doch ich unterbreche ihn, als ich sage: "Lass uns so tun, als wärst du ich..". Nun habe ich sein Gehör. Ich denke er versteht, dass ich ihm sagen möchte, was passiert ist. Also nickt er, und stellt es sich vor. "Du bist ganz neu hier.. Doch von Anfang an mag dich niemand.. Du versuchst, an allem festzuhalten, was du hast.. aber irgendjemand legt dir immer Steine in den Weg." Ich sehe seine Verwirrung über das, was ich sage. Natürlich erwartet er sowas nicht. Wie er gesagt hat, für ihn bin ich immer fröhlich, ja, ich benehme mich Menschlich. Aber das bin ich nicht. "Du kannst nichts ändern.. Du kannst an allem nichts ändern..", spreche ich weiter, dann breche ich ab, weil mir die Tränen in die Augen steigen.

Und ich fasse meinen Entschluss. Den ich gerade eben erst entschieden habe. Es gibt eine Möglichkeit, aus all dem rauszukommen. Ich hätte schon viel ehr darauf kommen müssen. "Ich steige aus~", sag ich bestimmt, während die Tränen meine Wangen hinunterlaufen. Er blickt mich schockiert an. "Das kannst du nicht!", sagt er. Doch ich schüttel den Kopf: "Sie wissen genau, dass ich kann!" Ich bin wieder beim "Sie" angekommen. Ich weiß selbst nicht genau wieso. Ich sehe, wie er sich die Hände über die Ohren legt und seine Augen verzweifelt schließt: "Wenn du jetzt gehst, muss ich dich töten. Es ist meine eigene Regel, wenn ich eine Ausnahme mache, werd ich.. Du kannst nicht gehen!" Doch ich höre nicht auf seine Worte.

Ich wende mich ab, während ich die Tränen von meinen Wangen wische. Dann öffne ich ein Portal. "Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen, musst du mich töten.", flüstere ich noch, bevor ich das Portal betrete.


	2. Chapter 2

Misery 2

Xemnas pov.

Das letzte, was ich von Demyx gesehen hatte, war das Portal, durch das er verschwunden war. Natürlich hatte ich versucht ihn aufzuhalten, und doch, er ließ nicht mit sich reden.

Eine Woche war er nun verschwunden. Ich hatte keines der anderen Mitglieder eingeweiht, nicht einmal Saix, meinen engsten Mitarbeiter. Es war auch niemandem aufgefallen, hatte ich das Gefühl. Seine letzten Worte lassen mir auch jetzt noch keine Ruhe. Was hatte er damit gemeint, dass ihm jemand immer wieder Steine in den Weg legt? Es war eindeutig, dass er nie sehr beliebt war. Und doch hatte ich nie das Gefühl, dass ihn jemand wirklich nicht leiden kann. Er war ihnen immer egal gewesen. Dachte ich zumindest.

Während ich den Gang entlang gehe, mache ich mir mehr Gedanken darüber, wie ich wohl herausfinden konnte, was ihn zum gehen bewegt hat. Natürlich würde es nicht einfach werden. Immerhin durfte keines der Mitglieder erfahren, dass er verschwunden ist. Wäre das doch der Fall, und ich hätte es ihm durchgehen lassen.. Da kommt mir die Idee. Sie müssen garnicht denken, dass ich es ihm hab durchgehen lassen. Er war nach einer Woche immernoch nicht zurückgekommen, also wird er auch jetzt nicht zurückkommen.

Wenige Stunden später habe ich bereits eine Vollversammlung einberufen. Ich bin als erster im Besprechungsraum. Natürlich lasse ich mir von meiner Nervosität nichts anmerken. Auch nicht davon, wie viele Gedanken ich mir momentan mache. Wo er wohl hingegangen ist? Was er wohl tut?

Nach und nach füllen sich die Stühle. Ich sehe, wie zum Schluss nur ein einziger Sitz frei bleibt. Demyx' Sitz. Die Mitglieder sehen mich fragend, neugierig an. Manchen ist es auch egal. Dann beginne ich zu sprechen: „Unser neuntes Mitglied, Demyx, hat uns verraten." Ich blicke in die Runde, möchte die Reaktionen der einzelnen Mitglieder sehen. Doch nur in einem Gesicht sehe ich wirklich eine Regung. Marluxia. Er blickt verwirrt zu mir, dann zu Vexen. Doch dieser weicht dem Blick aus. „Ich kam nicht umhin, ihn zu verfolgen und zu töten". Marluxia's Blick wird noch etwas verwirrter. Kurz darauf hat er sich wieder gefangen, doch mir ist diese Reaktion nicht entgangen. Ich würde später noch mit ihm reden. Ganz sicher.

Von einigen anderen Mitgliedern kommt keine Reaktion. Xigbar sieht ein wenig betroffen aus, war er doch der Einzige, der wirklich etwas mit Demyx zutun gehabt hat. Auch Luxord schaut ein wenig betroffen. Die anderen zeigten keine Regung. Wobei es ehr so wirkte, als würde Vexen ein wenig nervös werden. Der Blick, den Marluxia ihm zugeworfen hat, und das strenge wegsehen.. Das alles musste eine Verbindung haben. „Somit sind wir nun nurnoch 10 Mitglieder. Ihr werdet euch alle mehr anstrengen müssen~", sage ich noch, bevor ich die Sitzung beende. Nach und nach verschwinden die einzelnen Mitglieder. Doch als Marluxia ebenfalls in einem dunklen Korridor verschwinden will, halte ich ihn auf. „Nummer XI~ Wärst du so gütig und würdest noch einen Moment bleiben?" Natürlich müsste ich ihn nicht bitten. Ich kann es unterbinden, dass er hier Portale öffnen kann. Doch er hört auch so auf mich.

Als er mich anblickt, erkenne ich erneut Verwirrtheit in seinem Blick. „Du bist das neuste Mitglied~ Die wurde sicher viel erzählt. Was weißt du über das verschwinden von Nummer IX?", frage ich direkt heraus. Als er antwortet, kann er mich nicht anblicken. Ich tippe sofort darauf, dass er lügt. „Ich weiß nichts, Sir.", sagt er sicher. „Sieh mich an und sag das nochmal!", fordere ich ihn auf. Er blickt zu mir auf, atmet einmal durch, und wiederholt seinen Satz. Doch dieses Mal wirkt er unsicherer. Nun bin ich mir beinahe sicher, dass er lügt.

„Eine Lüge würde als Verrat gelten. Du kannst sein Schicksal teilen.", drohe ich ihm an. Das ist nicht meine Art, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Und doch kann ich mich in diesem Augenblick nicht zurückhalten. Dieser Mann vor mir hat etwas mit dem Verschwinden der einzigen Person zu tun, die mir irgendwie etwas bedeutet. Diese eine Person, die meine ganzen Theorien über uns Niemande und unsere nicht-vorhandenen Herzen durcheinander gewirbelt hat. Mein Blick ist kalt, als ich ihm direkt in die Augen blicke.

„Es ist Luxord's Schuld!", sagt er dann, klingt dabei ernst. Durch meinen Kopf rasen in diesem Moment viele Gedanken. Natürlich. Demyx hat erst angefangen, sich merkwürdig zu verhalten, als dieser in die Organisation eingetreten ist. „Bist du sicher?", frage ich mit Nachdruck. Dass er mich belügen könnte, schließe ich plötzlich aus. Er nickt, sieht mir in die Augen. „Dann kannst du jetzt gehen." Ich habe meine Worte gerade ausgesprochen, da ist er auch schon verschwunden. Auch ich öffne ein Portal. Dieses führt mich genau zu der Tür mit der Aufschrift „X".

Ohne anzuklopfen betrete ich das Zimmer, suche mit meinem Blick nach Luxord. Dieser sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch, ist mit einigen Unterlagen beschäftigt. „Nummer X~", spreche ich ihn an. Er hat mich bereits bemerkt, sieht mich fragend an. „Was gibt es, Sir?", fragt er höflich mit seinem typischen, britischen Akzent. Ich möchte nicht mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, und doch weiß ich keinerlei andere Möglichkeit. „Was hast du mit Nummer IX getan?" Meine Stimme ist mittlerweile wütend, und doch versuche ich diese Wut zu unterdrücken. Sein Blick wird noch fragender. „Wie meinen Sie das?" Ich hatte bereits erwartet, dass er sich dumm stellen wird. „So wie ich es sage", beantworte ich ihm seine Frage. „Ich habe ihn kaum gekannt. Wir hatten nie etwas miteinander zu tun. Ich hab ihn das letzte mal vor über 2 Wochen."

Seine Aussage schneidet sich mit dem, was Marluxia gesagt hat. Ich weiß genau, dass einer der beiden lügt, doch den Schuldigen zu finden, würde nicht leicht werden. Da kommt mir wieder die dritte Person in den Sinn. Vexen. Er könnte genauso damit zu tun haben. Dieser hatte.. Da fällt es mir wieder ein. Als ich Demyx so blutend begegnet war, kam er aus Vexen's Labor. Ich selbst habe ihn zu ihm geschickt. Und er hat mich noch gebeten, ihn nicht dorthin zu schicken. Mit einem Mal wird es mir sonnenklar. Und Marluxia.. in wie fern hatte er damit zu tun?

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Luxord wende ich mich ab. Er hat mich angelogen, und das ganz bewusst. Und bei ihm würde ich, anders als bei Demyx, keine Rücksicht nehmen. Doch als ich ihn in seinem Garten aufsuche, finde ich niemanden. Er ist völlig leer. Vielleicht sollte ich zuerst bei Vexen nachsehen. Mit diesem muss ich ja sowieso noch reden.

Als ich dessen Labor nach einigen Minuten erreiche, höre ich von innen bereits Stimmen. „Es weiß Bescheid, Vexen! Er weiß genau, dass ich etwas damit zutun habe!" Ich identifiziere diese Stimme sofort als die von Marluxia. „Aber nein. Du hast doch nicht damit zu tun und das weißt du selbst!" Vexen. Die beiden können nicht wissen, dass ich hier stehe. Also muss Vexen wirklich denken, dass Marluxia unschuldig ist. Aber wieso schiebt dieser dann die Schuld auf Luxord, anstatt einfach zu sagen, was er weiß? „Du hast das meinetwegen getan, natürlich bin ich Schuld!"

Ich wundere mich über ihre Unvorsichtigkeit, dass sie nicht bedenken, dass jeder sie hören könnte. Vielleicht fällt es ihnen aber auch einfach nicht auf. Doch die Frage, was Vexen getan hat, pocht immer lauter in meinem Kopf. „Ich musste es tun, nachdem was er dir angetan hat. Ich hätte nicht anders gekonnt.", ergreift nun wieder Vexen das Wort. In Marluxia's Anwesenheit scheint er nicht so kalt zu sein, wie er es sonst ist. Doch das ist mir egal. Ich möchte nurnoch herausfinden, was passiert ist.

„Es hätte gereicht, wenn du ihm die Meinung gesagt hättest!", höre ich Marluxia nun energischer sagen. „Er hat dich angefasst! Reden hätte da nicht gereicht." Auch Vexen's Stimme wird noch lauter. Er hat ihn so verletzt. Mit einem Mal stoße ich die Tür zu seinem Labor auf. Die Köpfe der beiden drehen sich sofort in Richtung Tür, Marluxia's Blick wird geschockt. Vexen tut das, was er immer tut. Er schaut interessiert. Er möchte wohl wissen, wie diese Situation ausgeht. Doch ich lasse ihm keine Chance dazu. Ich beschwöre meine Waffen, halte sie wenige Sekunden darauf in meinen Händen. Marluxia's Augen weiten sich mehr. Plötzlich höre ich seine Stimme: „Nein, Xemnas, nein!" Doch ich ignoriere seine Bitte. Schneller, als Vexen sein Schild hätte beschwören können, habe ich ihn bereits angegriffen.

Es war ein sauberer Schnitt gewesen, sein Körper beginnt sofort sich aufzulösen. Ich schenke seinem sterben allerdings keine Beachtung. Mein Blick liegt auf Marluxia, welcher nun zu Vexen läuft und diesen an der Hand fasst. „Nein.. bleib bei mir~", flüstert er. Seine Stimme ist verzweifelt. Ich hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er so klingen kann. „Verlass mich nicht, Vexen.. bitte…" Vexen selbst bringt nurnoch 2 Worte heraus, bevor er vollständig verschwindet. „Lauf.. weg..~". Kurz darauf ist sein Körper vollständig verschwunden.

Marluxia sinkt auf die Knie. Selbst als ich auf ihn zugehe, rührt er sich nicht. Alles, was er tut, ist zittern. „Was habt ihr ihm angetan?", fordere ich ihn auf, mir alles zu erzählen. Doch er redet nicht. Er blickt nicht einmal auf. „Wenn du nicht reden willst..", sage ich mit meiner kältesten Stimme zu ihm. Am liebsten würde ich ihn hier und jetzt töten, doch ich habe eine bessere Idee. Ich würde ihn schon irgendwann zum reden kriegen. Ich fasse ihn an seinem Arm und öffne ein Portal. Wir finden uns im Keller des Schlosses wieder. Der Ort, an dem üblicherweise die Herzlosen, welche für Forschungen gedacht sind, gehalten werden. Von hier gibt es nicht die Möglichkeit, zu fliehen. Nicht einmal für einen Niemand. Auch ich werde wohl zu Fuß wieder herausgehen müssen. Doch das ist mir egal.

Wir befinden uns in einem spärlich eingerichteten Raum. Es gibt nur einen Tisch, und ein Bett. Dazu kommt, dass es kaum Licht hier unten gibt. Irgendwann würde er zu reden anfangen. Immernoch blickt er mich nicht an. Er fragt auch nicht, wo er sich befindet. Alles, was er tut, ist zittern. Immer noch.

Ich begebe mich zur Tür. „Du wirst schon reden~", ist alles, was ich noch zu ihm sage. Dann verlasse ich den Keller wieder. Ich verschließe ihn gut und verschwinde dann nach oben. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, gibt es nun nichts mehr, wovor Demyx Angst haben müsste. Die Schwierigkeit wäre nur, ihn wiederzufinden. Innerlich verfluche ich es, dass ich nur die Möglichkeit habe, im Schloss Portale zu sperren. Außerhalb ist das leider nicht möglich. Ich könnte Xigbar auch nicht frage, wo er ihn vermutet. Immerhin denkt dieser ebenfalls, dass Demyx tot ist. Alle denken das.

Auf dem Weg in mein Büro fällt mir etwas ein. Vielleicht müsste ich ihn dort suchen, wo wir ihn damals auch gefunden habe. Am Meer. Sofort öffne ich ein Portal. Ich finde mich am Strand von Twilight Town wieder. Hier hatte Xaldin ihn auf gegabelt und mitgebracht. Als ich den Strand einige Meter entlanggehe, erkenne ich weiter von mir entfernt eine schwarzgekleidete Person. Und mit jedem Schritt wird deutlicher, dass es Demyx ist, der dort sitzt. Auch ihn verfluche ich innerlich für seine Leichtsinnigkeit. Hätten die anderen wirklich nach ihm gesucht, wäre er schon tot, wenn er hier gesessen hätte. „Demyx~", spreche ich ihn an, als ich nah genug dran bin. Sein Kopf ruckt hoch und er blickt mich geschockt an. „S-Sir..", sagt er gebrochen.

Seine Augen sind rot. Er hat erneut geweint, stelle ich fest. „Die anderen hätten dich längst getötet, wenn sie dich gesucht hätten", werfe ich ihm vor. Doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Vielleicht warte ich ja darauf?". Es schockt mich, das zu hören. In mir zieht sich etwas zusammen. Das, was bei anderen wohl das Herz ist. Er will sterben? Aber wieso? Ich verstehe es nicht, will ihn aber auch nicht fragen. „Vexen ist tot", ist alles, was ich zu ihm sage. Sein Blick wird geschockt. Für einen kurzen Moment befürchte ich, doch den falschen getroffen zu haben. Doch dann zeigt sich Erleichterung auf seinem Gesicht. Er sagt nichts dazu, sondern nickt nur. „Alle denken, du bist tot~", füge ich dann noch hinzu. Das macht ihn wohl doch neugierig, denn er fragt mich, wieso das so ist. Ich erkläre es ihm, dass ich ihn nicht töten wollte. Dass ich ihn eigentlich nur schützen wollte.

„Aber eine Sache macht mich stutzig…" Ich kann meine neugierde über das, was Vexen zu Marluxia gesagt hatte, nicht verbergen. „Was meinte Vexen damit, dass er das für Marluxia getan hat? Weil du ihn.. angefasst hättest?" Ich hoffe, nicht die Antwort zu bekommen, die ich erwarte. Ich hoffe, dass er abstreitet, Marluxia angefasst zu haben. Doch anstatt einer Antwort steigen Tränen in seine Augen. „Sie würden mir nicht glauben", höre ich ihn brüchtig sagen. Er wendet seinen Blick ab. „Doch, das würde ich~", beteuer ich ihm. Ich würde ihm glauben, natürlich würde ich ihm glauben.

Einige Minuten sagt er nichts. Als er sich scheinbar ein wenig beruhigt hat, beginnt er dann doch zu reden. „Er.. es war anders.. es war vollkommen anders.. er hat mich angefasst..". Die Wut, die schon beinahe wieder verraucht war, brodelt wieder in mir auf. Er hatte..

„Er ist keine Gefahr mehr für dich..", sage ich ihm dann. Marluxia sitzt immerhin sicher im Keller des Schlosses, wo ihn auch niemand herauslassen muss. Oder darf. Ich frage mich, wie ich Demyx dazu bringen kann, wieder zurückzukommen. Wie ich es schaffen soll, es allen zu erklären. Und doch bin ich mir sicher, dass ich mir etwas einfallen lassen kann.

„Du kannst wieder mit zurückkommen." Meine Stimme ist ein wenig hoffnungsvoll. Natürlich versuche ich mir keine zu großen Hoffnungen zu machen. Und doch würde ich mir nichts mehr wünschen, als dass er mit zurückkommt. Und zu meiner Überraschung nickt er. Ich kann sehen, wie er sich einmal über die Augen wischt und dann aufsteht.

Am darauf folgenden Tag berief ich eine neue Versammlung ein. Und dieses mal blieben 3 Plätze frei. Demyx' , Vexen's und Marluxia's. Ich blicke in die Runde, als alle auf ihren Plätzen sitzen. „Vexen und Marluxia waren die Verräter, die ich gesucht habe. Um Nummer IX zu schützen, habe ich euch in dem Glauben gelassen, er wäre tot." Dieses Mal sehe ich auf mehr Gesichtern eine Regung. Xigbar wirkt unheimlich erleichtert. Und Luxord scheint zu verstehen, warum ich bei ihm gewesen war. „Er wird wieder ein Mitglied in unserer Organisation sein~" Bei diesen Worten erscheint auch Demyx im Raum, auf seinem Platz. Er wirkt etwas eingeschüchtert, doch das ist nun einmal seine Art.

Auch wenn ich noch nicht alles über das weiß, was passiert ist, bin ich mir beinahe sicher, dass das alles zumindest für Demyx ein gutes Ende nehmen wird.

Doch was ich die ganze Zeit über nicht mitbekommen hatte, war, dass Marluxia nicht vor Wut oder Trauer gezittert hatte. Er hatte gelacht.


	3. Chapter 3

**Misery 3**

Marluxia's pov.

Ich wurde also von Xemnas in den Keller des Schlosses gebracht. Dieser Idiot. Er hätte mich töten sollen, als er noch die Chance dazu hatte. Die ganze Zeit hatte ich mich nur schwer zurückhalten können, nicht laut loszulachen. Ich hatte ihn für klüger gehalten. Natürlich hatte ich ihn nie wirklich als Anführer angesehen, aber etwas Intelligenz hatte ich ihm schon zugetraut. Doch er hatte mich eines besseren belehrt.

Ich blicke mich in dem Zimmer um, in das er mich gebracht hat. Ich habe mich auf das Bett gelegt, es mir bequem gemacht, soweit das möglich ist. Die Matratze ist durchgelegen, ich werde sicherlich Rückenschmerzen bekommen. Doch ich habe sowieso nicht vor, länger hier zu bleiben. Ich würde wieder hier herauskommen, dessen bin ich mir sicher. Wenn mein, nein unser, Plan aufgeht, werde ich höchstens eine Nacht hier bleiben. Oder wie lange kann es dauern, diesen Raum zu finden?

Vor der Tür höre ich Schritte. Eine Stunde bin ich nun hier. Vermutlich hat Xemnas gerade eine Konferenz gehalten. Es wird nicht geklopft, die Tür wird einfach geöffnet. Ich sehe Xemnas kaltes Gesicht, mit dem er mich ansieht. „Nummer XI~", sagt er kalt, mit unterdrückter Wut in seiner Stimme. „Nummer IX hat mir alles erzählt~", spricht er weiter. Ach, die kleine Wasserratte lebt noch? Welch Wunder. Ich dachte wirklich, er hätte ihn getötet. Idiot.

Ich seufzte, sehe ihn schmerzvoll an. Ich muss weiterhin so tun, als hätte er mich mit dem Mord an Vexen verletzt. Als würde ich um diesen trauern. „Das rechtfertigt nicht, dass du Vexen getötet hast. Er war…~" Gespielt breche ich ab, blicke weg. Erwecke somit hoffentlich den Anschein, zu weinen. Natürlich weine ich nicht wirklich. „Er hat grausame Dinge mit Demyx getan. Er war grausam, das ist alles" Seine Stimme trief vor Anwiderung. Dieser unnütze Niemand bedeutet ihm wohl doch mehr, als er sollte. Und genug, damit mein Plan aufgeht.

Ich schüttel den Kopf, wische mir über die Augen. Dann blicke ich Xemnas an. „Und was willst du jetzt von mir? Ich habe nichts damit zutun.", meine Stimme wird lauter, ist immernoch verletzt. Schon immer war ich ein guter Schauspieler. Und nun ist es mir endlich Mal eine Hilfe. Er geht auf mich zu, und ein kleinwenig Angst bekomme ich schon. Wenn Demyx ihm etwas falsches gesagt hat, könnte es durchaus sein, dass er mich auf der Stelle umbringt. Also muss ich an seinen Verstand appelieren. „Egal was dir IX gesagt hat, es war gelogen!", sage ich noch ein wenig verletzter.

Doch so wie es aussieht, glaubt er mir nicht. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen schlägt er mir ins Gesicht. Fest, dass mein Kopf zur Seite fliegt. Ich erschrecke unter der Wucht des Schlages. Als seine Stimme erklingt, zittert sie leicht. Er muss wirklich wütend sein. „Du Lügner!" War er zu mir gekommen, um mir das zu sagen? Warum glaubt er diesem Nichtsnutz mehr als mir? „Ich lüge nicht!" Meine Stimme ist fester als zuvor. Ich muss ihn davon überzeugen.

Er dreht sich von mir weg. Vermutlich muss er sich zusammenreißen, mich nicht wieder zu schlagen. Seine zu Fäusten geballten Hände sprechen dafür, dass meine Vermutung richtig ist. Ich sollte ihn nicht weiter reizen. Ich brauche mein Leben noch. „Was hat Vexen mit ihm getan?", fragt er nun. Doch ich schüttel nur meinen Kopf. Es würde doch eh nichts bringen, es ihm jetzt noch zu sagen. „Du hast ihn doch bereits umgebracht. Was für einen Unterschied macht das?" Ich bekomme keine Antwort mehr. Er geht zur Tür und lässt mich wieder alleine in diesem Raum.

Ich fasse mir an die schmerzende Wange, als er das Zimmer verlassen hat. Es schmerzt wirklich, vermutlich würde sie anschwillen und man würde noch einige Tage sehen können, dass ich geschlagen wurde. Aber das ist mir egal. Ich lege mich wieder richtig hin. Und starre an die Decke. Wo bleibst du nur so lange? Kurz kommt mir die Idee, dass mein Plan vielleicht misslungen ist. Dass Xemnas doch nicht so dumm ist, wie ich denke. Oder dass dieser Raum hier unten nicht so einfach gefunden werden kann. Was wäre, wenn es so ist? Würde ich dann hier sterben? Ich bete innerlich, dass es nicht so ist. Ich will nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, wo der Rest meines Planes funktioniert hat.

Es war alles Teil des Plan's gewesen. Als ich mir so Gedanken darüber mache, höre ich erneut Schritte. Ich versuche mir nicht zuviele Hoffnungen zu machen. Doch als die Tür nicht so einfach aufgeschlossen wird, sondern erst einige Minuten an ihr herumhantiert wird, steigt meine Hoffnung beinahe ins unermessliche. Dann, nach endlos wirkenden Minuten, öffnet sich wirklich die Tür. Und als ich lange, blonde Haare erkenne, kann ich nicht anders, als vom Bett aufzuspringen und der Person, die das Zimmer betreten hat, um den Hals fallen. Er hat mich gefunden. Er hat mich wirklich gefunden. Unser Plan funktioniert also wirklich. Während ich ihn an mich drücke, spühre ich, wie er seine langen, kalten Finger über meinen Rücken wandern lässt. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass alles gutgehen wird", flüstert er mir ins Ohr.

Noch nie hab ich mich so gefreut, diese eisige Stimme zu hören. Xemnas war also nicht noch einmal ins Labor gegangen. „Ich hab es so gehofft.. so sehr gehofft~", spreche ich nun mit zittriger Stimme. Dieses Mal steigen mir wirklich Tränen in die Augen. „Auch wenn die Replika perfekt war.. bestand doch immer die Möglichkeit, dass er es merkt. Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst~". Ich wollte es nicht übertreiben, mich zu freuen. Doch Vexen lacht nur leise. Er war die ganze Zeit davon überzeugt gewesen, dass alles klappen würde. Vielleicht war er auch nur neugierig gewesen. Doch eigentlich ist das ja nun egal.

Ich löse mich ein wenig von ihm und blicke ihm in die Augen. Dieses wunderschöne Grün. Ich hatte bereits Angst gehabt, es nie wiederzusehen. Er grinst mich an. Ich kann nur den Kopf schütteln. Er ist wohl wirklich lebensmüde. Doch das ist der Grund, warum gerade er mir so wichtig ist. Direkt am ersten Tag in der Organisation war er mir ins Auge gefallen. Er ist zwar für die meisten nicht unbedingt hübsch, aber für mich ist er wunderschön. Bei diesem Gedanken nehme ich einen meiner Arme von seinem Nacken und lege meine Finger an seine kalte Wange. Er lehnt sich leicht an meine Hand, schließt kurz die Augen.

Er weiß, dass ich so über ihn denke. Und ich weiß, dass er genauso denkt. Und doch, hatten wir es uns nie gezeigt. Und auch jetzt ist er es, der diese Verbindung löst. Er schiebt mich von sich, bevor er wieder zu sprechen beginnt: „Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür. Wenn wir unseren Plan zuende führen wollen, müssen wir uns beeilen." Und ich weiß, dass er recht hat. Also löse ich mich vollständig von ihm und ohne einen Blick zurück verlassen wir das Zimmer. Von hieraus können wir auch wieder Korridore öffnen. Und als wenn er meine Gedanken lesen kann, öffnet Vexen einen von ihnen. Ich weiß genau, wohin er führt. Also folge ich ihm hinein.

Heraus kommen wir vor dem Zimmer mit der Aufschrift „IX". Ich blicke kurz zu Vexen, welcher einmal zu mir nickt und dann die Tür öffnet. Er geht alleine hinein, und doch lässt er die Tür offen, sodass ich sehen und hören kann, was passiert. Auf seinem Bett liegt Demyx. Ich sehe, wie er sich verschlafen die Augen reibt und dann in Richtung Tür schaut. Und mit einem Schlag wird sein Gesicht panisch. Ich kann seine Panik quasi spühren. Immerhin hatte ich ihn bereits einmal so gesehen. „V-Vexen! Ich dachte du bist tot!", spricht er mit gebrochener Stimme, die nur so vor Angst trieft. Ohja, seine Angst ist berechtigt, das weiß ich. Vexen seinerseits lacht auf. Mit seiner typischen, sadistischen Lache, die es jedem anderen eiskalt über den Rücken laufen lassen würde. Doch nicht mir. Mir zaubert sie nur ein Grinsen auf's Gesicht. „Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich tot bin~ Woran das wohl liegen mag~?" Ich kann erkennen, wie er sich nachdenklich ans Kinn fasst. „Vielleicht daran, dass ich nicht tot bin? Ja, das muss es sein~"

Kurz frage ich mich, warum wir Demyx da mit hineingezogen hatten. Unseren Plan hätten wir auch ohne ihn ausführen können. Das hätte uns beiden wohl einiges an Arbeit erspart. Und doch, hatten wir es getan. Vexen hatte Demyx gequält, und ich hatte es ihm gleich getan. Vielleicht sind wir einfach nur Sadisten. Doch egal was unser Grund war, eine Rolle spielt es nun nicht mehr. Es war zu spät, einen Rückzug zu machen.

Demyx war in seinem Bett immer weiter in die Ecke gerutscht. Schützend hielt er die Hände vor seinen Körper. Er begann zu zittern, wie er es einst unter meinen Händen getan hatte. Ob er mich wohl ebenfalls schon bemerkt hat. „Aber Xemnas hat gesagt…", beginnt er, doch Vexen unterbricht ihn: „Dein Xemnas hat eben auch mal unrecht. Zu schade, dass du nun darunter leiden musst." Vexen nähert sich immer mehr dem Bett. Kurz blicke ich weg. Das, was er nun tut, will ich eigentlich nicht sehen. Ich weiß, dass er es dieses Mal sein wird, der Demyx anfasst. So war es gedacht. Und doch schmerzt mich der Gedanke daran.

Ich höre das erschrickte einatmen von Demyx. Dann ist es still. Ich kann nicht anders, als hinsehen. Was ich erkenne, raubt mir den Atem. Vexen hält Demyx am Hals, sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von dem seines Gegenübers entfernt. Ich atme kurz durch, zwinge mich zur Ruhe. Das ist alles in Teil des Plans. Ich kann Tränen sehen, die über die Wangen des Kurzhaarigen laufen. Schnellen Schrittes betrete ich das Zimmer. Demyx schreckt erneut zusammen, als er die Schritte hört. Vexen hört die Schritte ebenfalls, löst sich von dem kleineren. Er weiß, was nun passiert.

„Du kleines…-", sage ich wütend, kann meine Wut über das was Xemnas getan hat nun rauslassen. Vexen tritt nun bei Seite, während ich meine Sense beschwöre. Mit einer gekonnten Handbewegung halte ich sie Demyx an den Hals. „Wie kannst du nur…", bringe ich zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Die Panik in Demyx' Augen ist nun nicht mehr zu übersehen. Er versucht auch garnicht, sie zu verstecken. Er weiß wohl selbst, dass das keinen Sinn hat.

Vexen grinst. Erneut. Er ist wirklich ein Sadist. Doch das wusste ich ja von Anfang an. Und ich bin wohl auch nicht besser. Demyx beginnt, sich zu erklären. Immer panischer werden seine Worte, welche ich nicht einmal verstehe. Ich verstehe nur Fetzen wie „Ich wollte nicht" oder „Ich war es nicht" oder „ich hab doch nichts getan". Doch ich ignoriere ihn. Mein Blick wandert zu Vexen. „Hol ihn~", flüstere ich, und Vexen versteht mich sofort. Er wendet sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.

Als er weg ist, wende ich mich erneut zu Demyx. „Du wirst nun brav mitspielen~", flüster ich ihm zu. „Egal was passiert, du wirst mitmachen. Keine Tränen, sonst war es das~" Und er nickt. Ich hoffe nur, dass er sich daran hält. Wenn er nun mitspielt, wird unser Plan funktionieren. Ich beuge mich zu ihm, beginne ihn zu küssen. Zuerst wehrt er sich, doch dann scheint er sich an meine Worte zu erinnern. Nach einigen, wenigen Sekunden löse ich den Kuss wieder. „Zieh dich aus", zische ich ihn an. Und unter der Panik tut er was ich sage. Meine Sense halte ich weiterhin in der Hand. Sie ist mein Druckmittel ihm gegenüber.

Während ich ihn kurz betrachte, tu ich es ihm gleich. Ich entledige mich meiner gesamten Kleidung. Als ich so nackt vor ihm stehe, weiten sich seine Augen erneut vor Schock. Er weiß genauso gut was passiert, wie ich. Ich muss ihn nicht einweihen. Für einige Sekunden tut er mir leid. Er ist nur das Opfer in diesem Spiel. Eigentlich ist es Xemnas Schuld, dass wir ihn gewählt haben. Vexen wusste bescheid, welches Interesse dieser an Demyx hat. Wäre das nicht so gewesen, hätten sie ihren Plan auch ohne Demyx durchgeführt.

Ich steige zu ihm aufs Bett. Die ganze Zeit über hoffe ich, das Vexen nicht so schnell zurück ist, wie ich es von ihm erwarte. Ich setze mich mit dem Rücken an sie Wand, umfasse Demyx an seiner Hüfte. Ab diesem Punkt lasse ich meine Waffe verschwinden. Er kann sowieso nicht mehr weglaufen. Ich bin viel stärker als er, das weiß er selbst genau. Als ich ihn auf meinen Schoss hebe, erschrickt er erneut. Als er so auf mir sitzt, halte ich ihn mit einer Hand fest, während ich mit der anderen Hand anfange, mich selbst zu streicheln. Dann, als ich das Gefühl habe, dass ich erregt genug bin, hebe ich seine Hüfte erneut etwas an. „Ich will dass du stöhnst~", flüstere ich ihm ins Ohr, bevor ich mit einem Stoß in ihn eindringe. Ich höre, wie er schmerzerfüllt schreit. Und gegen alles, was wir geplant haben, beginne ich nicht sofort, mich zu bewegen. Ich sehe keinen Zweck darin, ihn nun noch unnötig zu verletzen. Ich gebe ihm einige Minuten, um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Auch ihn scheint das zu verwundern. „Entschuldige, dass du Teil dieses Spiels geworden bist". Diese Worte kommen ohne dass ich es merke über meine Lippen. Vielleicht verspühre ich wirklich soetwas wie Reue. Vielleicht will ich auch einfach mein Gewissen erleichtern. Als ich Schritte auf dem Gang höre, beginne ich, in ihn zu stoßen. Und ohne, dass ich ihn erneut auffordern muss, beginnt Demyx, zu stöhnen. Ob er das Gefühl wirklich nicht so schrecklich findet, oder ob er einfach auf mich hört, weiß ich nicht und eigentlich ist es mir auch egal. Ich schließe meine Augen, stelle mir vor, dass es nicht Demyx ist, in den ich stoße. Wie beim ersten Mal denke ich nur an Vexen, stelle mir vor, wie er es ist, der für mich stöhnt. Wie er es ist, dem ich nun über den Rücken streiche. Dass er es ist, den ich nun leidenschaftlich küsse.

Ich bemerke kaum, wie Vexen mit der angeforderten Person das Zimmer betritt. Es ist Xemnas, den Vexen dort mitgebracht hat. Erst als ich einen erschrockenen Laut von Xemnas vernehme, werde ich mir der Situation wieder bewusst. Dies sind die letzten Sekunden, bevor unser Plan wirklich aufgehen wird. Oder scheitern wird. Ich öffne meine Augen, und hoffe, dass Demyx noch ein paar Sekunden mitspielen wird. Nurnoch ein paar.

Uns unser Plan geht auf. Xemnas stürmt auf das Bett zu, lässt Vexen für einen Moment außer acht. Und diesen Moment nutzt er, um sein Schild zu beschwören. Nun geht alles Blitzschnell. Vexen holt aus und schlägt Xemnas mit seinem Schild über den Kopf. Ich fange mich kurz, als unserer Superior auf die Knie geht und stoße Demyx von mir. Innerhalb von Sekunden habe auch ich meine Waffe beschworen und gebe Xemnas den finalen Stoß. Ich muss meine Sense nur einmal auf ihn niederschlagen lassen, dann beginnt er schon, sich aufzulösen. Unser Plan hatte wirklich funktioniert.

Nachdem ich das getan habe, drehe ich mich zu Demyx um. „Verzeih, dass du Teil des ganzen werden musstest." Er ist zu geschockt, um sich zu bewegen. Ich frage mich, ob er sich nun wohl Vorwürfe macht. Aber ich habe nicht vor, deswegen Rücksicht auf ihn zu nehmen. Auch bei ihm braucht es nur einen Schlag, und er beginnt sich aufzulösen. Alles war nach Plan verlaufen.

Nun sind Vexen und ich wieder alleine. Ich wage es nicht, mich zu ihm umzudrehen. Immernoch bin ich nackt. Ich habe kein Schamgefühl vor Demyx, aber ich möchte nicht, dass Er mich jetzt schon so sieht. Ich greife nach meiner Hose, schlüpfe in sie hinein. Als ich sie gerade schließen will, werde ich von hinten umarmt. „Wir haben es geschafft~" Seine Stimme ist zum ersten mal, seit ich ihn kenne, nicht kalt. Ich erschaudere, als ich seinen Atem an meinem Rücken spühre. Ich kann es selbst noch kaum glauben, aber wir haben unser Ziel erreicht. Achtlos lasse ich von meiner Hose ab, lege die Hände auf die von Vexen.

Als ich mich dann in seinen Armen drehe und ihn zärtlich küsse, und mein Kuss auch noch erwidert wird, bin ich am Ziel meiner Träume angekommen.

Am darauffolgenden Tag bin ich es, der eine Versammlung einberuft. Doch wider der Erwartung aller, erscheine ich nicht auf meinem Stuhl, sondern auf dem von Xemnas. Auf dem der Nummer I. Auf dem ihres Superiors. Ich ernte nichts, außer verwirrter Blicke. Außer von Vexen. Er sieht mich an, mit einem Blick, den nur ich zu deuten weiß. „Ich werde ab heute eurer Anführer ein. Jeder, der sich dagegen wehrt, kann mit dem Tod rechnen. Ich werde euch schneller und effizienter an euer Ziel bringen." Und auch wenn noch keiner von ihnen begeistert aussah, folgten sie mir ohne Widerworte.

Das alles ist nun 1 Jahr her. Ich stehe mit den anderen Mitgliedern auf dem Dach des Schlosses, während unser Kingdom Hearts heller leuchtet, als je zuvor. Ich hatte es erneut geschafft, mit Vexen's Hilfe an mein Ziel zu kommen. Langsam vielen kleine Herzen vom großen Herz herab, genau auf uns. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, als ich nach einem von ihnen schnappte und es in meinen Fingern verschwand. Und doch konnte ich kurz darauf etwas spühren, was ich seit über 1 Jahr nicht mehr gespührt hatte: Meinen Herzschlag.


End file.
